girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Lynbrook Girl Scouts awarded highest honor
Lynbrook Girl Scouts awarded highest honor 'was in 2015 when the Girl Scouts of Nassau County recently recognized seven of its members with the highest honor in girl scouting: The Gold Award. The event was held at the Lynbrook Public Library. Gold Award Recipients [[Melissa McHenry|'Melissa McHenry]] Member of Troop 2188. Melissa’s Girl Scout Gold Award Take Action Project, Advocating for Veterans, combined her love of art and her desire to give back to veterans. Knowing that a fire had destroyed much of the interior of a local VFW Post, Melissa wanted to fill the walls with artwork full of American pride. She spent time interviewing and working with veterans to learn about the different branches of the armed forces and the service some of the veterans provided for the nation. She also developed an educational component to her art project to help inform others about her project and the veterans’ contribution. Alexa Belulovich Member of Troop 2378. Alexa’s Girl Scout Gold Award Take Action Project, Food Allergy Awareness, aimed to help educate children about the potential dangers of food allergies. Partnering with the Lynbrook School District’s Summer Playground program, Alexa conducted workshops for children in kindergarten through sixth grade to educate them about food allergies. She also distributed pre-and post-surveys to the families and camp staff that furthered the education beyond the workshops. To reach a larger audience, Alexa also created a website and informational brochure. [[Elisabeth Di Carmine|'Elisabeth Di Carmine']] Member of Troop 2188. Elisabeth’s Girl Scout Gold Award Take Action Project, Understanding Others Opinions, served to teach middle school students the art of compromise. Through research, Elisabeth found different cooperative games that students could play during their physical education classes to practice compromising. With the help of her own physical education teacher, she was able to carry out the activities with younger students. Elisabeth worked to create an atmosphere where difference of opinion would be one of acceptance and acknowledgment. The end result of Elisabeth’s project was posted on YouTube for others to use as learning and teaching tools. She also wrote an accompanying article for her school newspaper entitled “The Meaning of Compromise.” [[Katie Lenz|'Katie Lenz']] Member of Troop 2378. Katie’s Girl Scout Gold Award Take Action Project, St. John’s Nursery Program, addressed that there was no age-appropriate Sunday School program available for children aged 3-5 at her church. Katie rallied the congregation for volunteers and created a nursery program with weekly themed lessons that matched those of the main Sunday School. She also developed a page on the church website filled with additional activities for the children to do. The St. John’s Sunday School Nursery Program Katie created not only provided a much-needed service, but also helped to create community connections for St. John’s youngest members. [[Katelyn Kaim|'Katelyn Kaim']] Member of Troop 2458. Katelyn’s Girl Scout Gold Award Take Action Project, Maximize Recycling Program, addressed the need for recycling in her community. After noticing her community’s lack of containers for recyclable waste, Katelyn advocated to both the Lynbrook Chamber of Commerce and the Village of Lynbrook Department of Public Works for the placement of such bins. Thanks to Katelyn’s efforts, both agreed to fund the purchase of recycling bins to be placed around the village of Lynbrook. [[Annamarie Malik|'Annamarie Malik']] Member of Troop 2378. Her Girl Scout Gold Award Take Action Project, Literacy in Nature, involved her partnership with Lynbrook’s West End Elementary School to build a multifunctional outdoor space with trees and benches. The space, developed in an empty area of the school property, was designed to serve as both an outdoor classroom and a place for the community to gather. Once the space was created, Annamarie partnered with the school’s Summer Playground program to teach children about the importance of reading and nature in the outdoor classroom. [[Paige Goldstein|'Paige Goldstein']] Member of Troop 2378. Her Scout Gold Award Take Action Project, Welcome to Lynbrook – Guide for New Students and Members of the Community, served as a guide to all the great resources in the Lynbrook community. With the goal of making the transition for new students easier, Paige created an informational guide to introduce students to their new school and community. Paige worked with both the school district and the Lynbrook Chamber of Commerce to develop and design this comprehensive guide. The Leadership club at the high school has taken over the project and will maintain the guide. Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts Category:GSNC Category:Girl Scouts of Nassau County Category:Gold Award Recipients Category:2015 Girl Scout Gold Award Category:Seniors Category:Ambassadors